New Friends
by Elerwyn
Summary: Cara Smith moves to a village in the middle of nowhere. Here she meets two friends, and discovers what secondary school life is really like.
1. Chapter 1

I honestly didn't want to move to yet another new place. My mum's stupid new job meant that we had to relocate to a small village in the middle of nowhere, and I had persuaded myself that I was going to hate it. I untied my long brown hair from the plait that rested on my shoulder. As I was gazing out the window I noticed a building that looked out of place, it didn't quite fit the rustic theme of the surrounding area. Only then did I notice that that was going to be the school I would start attending, after the weekend had passed.

After twenty minutes of me constantly staring out the window, anxious to see where I would be settling down for the next few years, we arrived at the new house, a small cottage backed by an overgrown garden. It seemed nice enough, I suppose. Although, what I was most excited about was the forest that grew tall behind the house.

"Maybe I will like it here after all." My lip curled into a smile.

"I knew you would. I'm sure you'll get used to things once we have settled down." My mum replied, sounding relieved.

The car shuddered to a halt and I leapt out and walked up to the bright, red front door. I quickly unlocked the door and took my first step inside the house, the soles of my boots clicked against the wooden floor. I quickly found the stairs and ran up the steps, two at a time.

As there were only four rooms on the upper floor, I settled for the room overlooking the garden. I had nothing much to unpack, so I went back downstairs to see my mum falling thorough the doorway weighed down by cardboard boxes.

I helped her up and asked "Can I go take a look outside? I thought that I could go investigate the woods or something."

"If you want, Cara, but please take a coat! I know what you're like; you will spend a couple of hours wandering around then come back shivering!" Mum was always so concerned about me.

Grabbing my green duffle coat I ran outside. I managed to navigate through the vast expanse of weeds and headed into the woods.

I trekked deeper into the woods, finally walking into a bright clearing.

"Hello?"

I turned around to see a tall boy, with tanned skin and brown hair. He was holding a video camera and gesturing for his friend to come over.

"Sorry, but we're trying to shoot a video here. So, would you mind coming back here another time?" Yet another tall boy, around my age, this time he had ebony hair and his pale skin was entirely different to his friend.

Seeing as I had no friends here, I decided to take this as an opportunity to try and make some and without thinking blurted out "Please can I stay and watch? I promise I won't get in the way." I sat down on the leaf strewn floor, looking up expectantly at them.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Dan, just let her stay! She said that she won't get in the way." He nudged the tanned boy.

"Fine, you can stay." Dan sighed. "Well, what's your name? I'm Dan and this is Phil."

"Cara." I replied, relieved that I hadn't been rejected. "So, what are you filming?" I attempted to make conversation.

"Just something for a school project, we are just filming the final part." Phil smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I already liked these two.

"A project for school? What school do you go to?" I asked, maybe if we went to the same school I wouldn't have to spend my first day stumbling around like an idiot with no friends.

"The one that has just been re-built, it's the only school for about ten miles." Dan replied, turning the camera off and turning his attention to me. "Are you new here or something? I didn't think I'd seen you here before."

"I have practically just moved here, stepped into my new house about half an hour ago." I said whilst tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Awesome, you have now gained two new friends." A wide grin spread across Dan's face as he put out a hand.

I laughed, grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Well it's getting dark but we will see you on Monday." Phil smiled and waved goodbye, he starting dragging Dan by his arm behind him. So, I quickly shouted goodbye and set off back home, now in a completely better mood.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after my first encounter with Dan and Phil I went back to the same clearing in the woods, hoping to see them again. When I first arrived no one was around, so I found a comfortable looking tree stump and sat down with a sigh. I pulled out my white earphones and began to untangle them. As my fingers nimbly started untangling the mess of wires I began to think.

_Maybe they were just joking. They didn't really want to be friends with someone like me; they would probably never speak to me again. _

Turning on my iPod I quickly chose my favourite playlist and closed my eyes…

"Hey, what's up?" Dan asked as he pulled the earphones out of my ears.

He made me jump and I ended up falling to the dirty floor.

"I'm fine, I just zoned out for a bit." I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Oh okay, you just looked quite sad." Phil smiled, "Have you been waiting out here for long? I'm sorry if you were waiting for us." He looked down at his feet, obviously feeling guilty.

"N- No, I just came for a walk and decided to sit down for a bit, then I kind of lost track of time." I laughed, I couldn't tell the truth, and they would think I was desperate for friends. Oh wait, I was.

"Well, that's good. Are you looking forward to going to prison- I mean school tomorrow? " Dan chuckled; I noticed how his eyes seemed to twinkle when he laughed.

"I'm not too worried" I smiled. "Do you want to exchange numbers? It means that we could meet up outside school." I didn't want to go into the new school by myself, I felt like a little girl for being scared.

"Sure!" The pair spoke in unison and we all laughed.

After we had all swapped numbers. I finally began to feel at ease, and for the rest of the day we sat together and listened to music. Dan kept on standing up and doing really bad dancing, it made me feel better; I could just laugh with these people and enjoy myself.

"Well today has been amazing." I grinned, "We should definitely do this every weekend."

"Agreed, celebrating the last day of the weekend together." Dan replied.

We all began to stand up and get ready to leave.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Phil asked, picking leaves of his navy blue jacket.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow! Wait for me outside of school, ok?" I replied as I began to walk out of the clearing. My phoned beeped and I checked the new message.

_Good-bye Cara!_

When I was certain that I was out of their sight, I threw my head back and laughed. I started sprinting back towards my house. I still couldn't believe that I was friends with Dan and Phil! They were so kind and funny and quite good-looking come to think of it. I felt a lot better knowing two amazing guys, I was sure that they would be exceedingly popular at school.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

**Thank-you so much if you have enjoyed my story so far! If you want to leave a review, they are appreciated. I also like to try and reply to all of them to say thank-you. :) **

**Also, if you like my fanfiction, you should take a look at the following authors stories:**

**bookworkhufflepuff**

**XxPercabethxX**

**KittyHoran**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**

**Elerwyn**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning light leaked through the gap in my curtains, shining on my face and waking me from my deep sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them, the light blinding me. I then remembered that this would be my first day at my new school. Grumbling slightly I got up out of my warm and comforting bed and started my morning routine. Luckily, this school did not insist on making us wear school uniform, so I pulled on my skinny jeans and khaki green t-shirt.

I started to make my way downstairs and saw my mum leaving for work. Her hair was neatly pinned into a bun, and she had her best work clothes on.

"See you later, have a good day at work." I called out, my voice cracking slightly as I hadn't woken up properly yet.

"Good-bye dear, have a great day at school. I'm sure you will be fine." She turned and smiled at me, then headed out into the cold.

I poured myself a bowl of shredded wheat and made myself a cup of coffee, adding far too much sugar without realising because I was still groggy from having to get up so early. I sat down at the oak table and quickly ate my boring breakfast, now I was starting to feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Despite knowing that Phil and Dan would be waiting for me outside school I couldn't help but feel nervous. After I had brushed my teeth and pulled my messy hair into a ponytail, I set off for school.

Twenty minutes later and I could see the gleaming iron gates, I texted Dan asking him whereabouts he was.

_Just outside the main doors, come sit with us before lessons start? x_

A kiss on the end of the text? What did it mean? He probably meant it in a friendly way, but I couldn't help but blush and feel excited.

"Hey Cara!" I heard Phil's voice and turned to see him waving over at me.

I was surprised, I expected to see their other friends sitting with them, but no one else was there. Suddenly a football flew directly at Phil and hit him square in the chest. I could hear laughter so I looked over in the direction of where the football came from, a large group of football players were sniggering and pointing at poor Phil.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Idiots!" Dan shouted, glaring at the group of boys.

I strided over to my friends and sat down next to Phil, he was looking down at the floor, his eyes glistening with the tears that he was desperately trying to hold back.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at him with a concerned look on my face.

"Oh, I'm fine." Phil muttered, "I'm used to it by now."

_Wait, what? Used to it by now?_

"What do you mean 'used to it buy now'?" I was shocked to hear him saying something like this.

"He means that we get this kind of shit every day." Dan interjected. "We are constantly being targeted by those idiots over there; they think they're better than everyone else." He stared off into space, a sad look etched across his usually bright and happy face.

The bell signifying the start of lessons started clanging, the noise echoing around the school grounds.

"Better get to class." Dan mumbled, looking solemn as he started to make his way inside the building.

I nodded and followed him, helping Phil off the stone wall.

The first couple of lessons went by quickly, seeing as I found Maths and Science immensely boring. I started walking down the corridor towards drama, the only lesson that Dan and I shared today, when I spotted his mop of brown hair bobbing up and down above the crowd.

"Dan, hey, Dan!" I called, waving in his direction.

He caught my eye and smiled, and he was just beginning to walk my way when he was viciously pushed into the wall.

My heart jumped, what was going on? Panic spread through my veins as I battled my way through the crowd.

"Next time, don't answer back to us, Daniel." A large, muscular boy said to Dan, he then spat on his face and walked off.

"Oh god, are you alright Dan?!" I hurriedly knelt down next to him.

He said nothing and immediately burst into tears, luckily no one else was around to see him in a state like this; they had all ignored him and walked off to their next lesson.

"I-I don't know, Cara." He stuttered, "I thought they'd stop but it's gone on for too long now."

I felt so angry, why had they been picking on my two friends for so long?

"Well, don't worry because we are going to sort this out." I stated confidently, "We are going to get back at them, see how they feel when they're embarrassed in front of everyone."

Dan smiled up at me, and I felt better for giving him sense of hope. Now, all I needed was a plan.

"We need to meet up, tonight, you and Phil are going to come to my house and we are going to plan the most epic prank that has ever been." I smiled back at him.

"That sounds like a great night." Dan leaned up towards me, and before I knew it I was in his arms and we were kissing. The moment was perfect, it was just us, I couldn't care less that my hair was messy and that I was late for drama. I wish I could have stayed like that for ever, but eventually we pulled apart and a grin spread across his tear-stained face.

"Well, we better get to drama, Cara. Unless you would prefer to stay here on the dusty floor, where people will probably come and wonder what the heck has been going on." He smirked.

I playfully punched his arm and together we got up and made our way to drama, hand in hand.

**Are you enjoying this so far? I hope you are, as I have said previously reviews are appreciated.**

**Thank-you to everyone who has read up to here! :)**

**Elerwyn**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I heard the school bell ringing, I rushed outside to meet Phil and Dan. I saw them waiting at the silvery gates, Phil glanced over at me and began to wave. Avoiding the mass of people leaving to go home, I quickly walked over to them.

"So, are you sure that we can go back to your house? " Dan asked as we sauntered down the dirty pavement.

I tugged on my ponytail, and then untied the hair band from my auburn hair. "Yeah its fine, I texted my mum in English and asked her. She won't be back until later."

"Awesome, I can't wait to see your house!" Phil smiled, as adorable as ever.

I walked ahead of the two tall boys and pulled out my brass key. The lock made a 'click' sound as I turned the key inside it. The house was clean and tidy but I ran up to my bedroom, I didn't want them to see any embarrassing photos or teddy bears that may be lying about my room.

"Are you upstairs Cara?" I heard Dan call out.

"Yeah, just take your shoes off and come up here." I shouted back, stuffing a photo of my younger self with a gap tooth into my sock drawer.

I heard my bedroom door open and turned around to see the pair gazing in awe around my room.

"It's so nice in here; you have such a great view from your window. Can I please steal your bedroom?" Phil chuckled.

"How do you keep your room so tidy?!" Dan exclaimed, "My room looks like a landfill compared to this!"

"It's probably because I moved here two days ago remember? I haven't had a chance to create any mess." I laughed, "Anyway, do you want a hot drink? Follow me down to the kitchen."

We wandered downstairs, Dan managed to fall down half the stairs resulting in us all collapsing in a heap at the bottom of stairs and laughing for a good ten minutes.

"I'm sorry Dan but that was hilarious." I giggled, wiping the tears from my eyes. I'd laughed so much I was crying!

"I'm just so amazingly awesome that I can't help but fall over every so often." He smiled at me, "You promised me tea, and I need tea now!"

I clicked the switch on the kettle and heard it begin to heat up, I grabbed our best mugs and dropped a tea bag into each of them.

"Do any of you have sugar?" I enquired.

"No I don't, you're sweet enough." Dan said whilst winking at me.

"Dan!" I blushed violently, "Do you have any sugar, Phil?"

He looked confused at me, "No I don't, and what was that about?" he tilted his head to one side.

"Cara kissed me earlier!" Dan laughed, "So I'm presuming that we are 'going out' now." A wide grin spread across his face.

"Really!" Phil's face lit up, "That's really cute! You should have told me earlier though."

The kettle came to the boil, steam pouring out of the spout, creating a cloudy curtain between me and Dan for a moment. I was relieved that we wouldn't have to hide anything from Phil. I poured hot water into the mugs and added milk; I chucked the used teabags into the small compost bin that sits on the granite work surface.

"Anyway, let's go upstairs and start planning!" I said cheerily, I picked up a packet of digestive biscuits, unfortunately that was all that was left in the biscuit barrel.

We made our way upstairs and into my room, I pulled the velvet cushions off my bed and threw them on the floor.

"Is it alright if we just sit on the floor? I'm not too keen on getting crumbs in my bed." I laughed as I set the biscuits and my mug on the floor.

"Yeah I like sitting on the floor, as long as I'm next to you." Dan said gently, with no signs of embarrassment, "So, what's the magical plan?"

I'd been thinking about this since I asked Dan back to my house earlier that day. "I think that we should do a huge array of different jokes, but just on the group of people being horrible. I heard them talking about a football practice they have after school tomorrow, so we need to plan things for that time. We could cover their clothes in treacle, itching powder, Clingfilm on toilet seats. Anything you can think of!" I sipped at my hot, sweet tea.

Phil's eyes twinkled as he said "Great idea! We could find a way to make the shower water blue, turn them all into Smurfs." He grinned, nibbling at a biscuit.

Dan and I looked like nodding dogs as we listened to Phil's great idea. This was going to be extremely difficult to pull off, but if we did it would go down in history as possibly one of the greatest pay backs of all time.

"Alright, we know what we're doing. We need to gather supplies and plan everything to the minute! We're only going to get a short time to do all this, because we can't carry rucksacks full of itching powder, blue dye, and treacle around school without looking suspicious. We could leave everything at your house, Dan, because you live the closest." I smiled, completely satisfied with our plan.

I suggested that we should go around the village centre, to buy the many components for tomorrow's plan. I pulled Dan and Phil to their feet and we ran out of the house, the sun was setting so we hurried to the shops that were more likely to sell the things that we needed.

"I think we've got everything." After two hours of shopping we walked through Dan's front door, laden with shopping bags.

"I'm excited for tomorrow now, those jerks won't know what hit them!" Dan punched the air, obviously content with what we were going to do.

Phil laughed, "I better go back home now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Just to check, we are meeting here half an hour before we have to be in school so we can make sure that everything is planned?"

"Yes that's right, see you tomorrow Phil." I waved goodbye at my ebony haired friend as he disappeared out the door.

"Well, I'd better be going as well, can't wait for tomorrow… love." Saying the word made everything seem real, I don't think I'd ever felt happier.

"Goodbye, love." And with that he kissed me tenderly on the lips. After saying our final goodbyes I wandered home, enjoying the rest of the day, still smiling to myself about the reality of my wonderful life.

**Thank-you for reading! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far; it may be a couple of days until the next update because the next chapter should be quite long. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. If you have any constructive criticism to give please PM me or just leave a review. :3**

**~ Elerwyn**


End file.
